


“I can’t come back.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: A quiet moment in the Waverider.





	“I can’t come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)
> 
> This again is set (as all the Coldwave fics in this collection are) in the world of my larger WIP, which should make into onto here in the not too distant, but it should stand alone.

Len faceplants on the bed the moment they get back to their cabin, but Mick stays leaning against the doorframe, watching as he kicks his shoes and burrows into the covers. After a couple of minutes of no movement from the blanket lump, he turns and heads towards the small kitchen further down the corridor. 

He takes a few moments to breathe, then sets the milk heating and roots around in the back of the top cupboard to find their stash of hot chocolate powder and marshmallows. Going through the familiar movements grounds him further, and he feels much more settled as he heads back to the room, glad the rest of the team are still out doing who knows what.

“...I can’t come back here. Can we ban Gideon from bringing us here ever again?" 

Mick catches what is evidently the tail end of a rant and doesn't bother answering, instead setting their mugs down on the table, then dropping onto the side of the bed. He sets his hand on what he assumes to be Len's shoulder but turns out to be an elbow when he slowly surfaces. 

"We should be out of here in a couple of hours, and I don't see any reason to come back."

Len slowly sits up and tucks himself against Micks side. "Good."

Mick hums and cautiously wraps an arm round Len's waist, keeping an eye on his reaction, and reaches out to grab their hot chocolates, managing to hand the marshmallow stuffed one over without spilling anything. As Len drinks his, he slowly slumps further against Mick, head eventually dropping onto his shoulder. 

"I miss Lisa," Mick only just catches Lens quiet admission, "I miss Hartley and the rest. I even miss Barry." He doesn't look away from the mug in his hands, but Mick can tell he's embarrassed by the set of his jaw. And the thirty years together. 

"Me too, Len. Me too." He does, the Legends are a mess. The Rogues were too, of course, and Team Flash, but they were also family.


End file.
